Something
by Elkpelt
Summary: Everything was dull now that Sonic and Tails had left after their successful defeat of the Eggheads and that mustached weirdo Captain Whisker. The little Aussie suddenly saw something move in the water, which as usual drew her attention. R&R. Rated K-up.
1. Act 1: The Doll

**Elkpelt: This takes place right after Sonic Rush Adventure. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. Also, I own nothing but the plot for this fan fiction. Marine, Muzy and company are © of SEGA and such. Also with Unknown Solider and Shadow of a Hedgehog, the next chapters shall be posted soon. They are in the making and I'm sorry for slow updates. I've been quite busy thanks to the torture of chamber known as School. Without further ado, here's chapter one, mate.**

* * *

**Act One: The Doll**

The beach was quiet as usual; the only music being that of the hungry waves as they licked the soggy shore with eager, liquid tongues and the out of sinc singing of the see gulls that flew over the well-known Sea Gull Beach; named by Captain Marine. Speaking of Marine, the young Raccoon girl was currently lying down on the sandy mess that stretched across the beach for a couple of short miles, after all, Southern Island was perhaps one of the most tiniest Islands that inhabited people. Everything was dull now that Sonic and Tails had left after their successful defeat of the Eggheads and that mustached weirdo Captain Whisker. Though she was exploring the other Islands that chained around their small Southern Island, she couldn't help but feel lonesome. After all, Blaze was too busy with her rocks and the Coconut Crew had gone of exploring about a Month ago; though Muzy decided to stay behind to play his music like usual. Marine's fingers toyed with the tiny specks of sand as she listened to Muzy play his guitar. Even now she enjoyed her friend's music, it was strange how that tiny guitar could make any sound it wanted… creepy. At one time it sounded as if Muzy were playing the flute on that thing.

The little Aussie suddenly saw something move in the water, which as usual drew her attention. Marine hopped to her feet like an jack rabbit before nearing the shallow water that stroked the shorelines. Muzy stopped playing his guitar from where he sat underneath the palm tree to watch Marine.

"What are you doin' cobber?" Muzy inquired with his head cocking as Marine splashed into the water and started to search for something within the salty liquids.

"I saw something, mate!" Marine replied as her blue eyes probed the clear waters in excitement as she scampered about; splashing while Muzy watched with blinking green-hued eyes. The Raccoon allowed her hands to swim through the waters as she searched along the shallows.

Muzy decided to play his guitar as he watched the young Aussie with an good humored grin. He strum the strings with his fingers with ease as he hummed the tune 'New Venture.' A song that had become a favorite of the Island. "Life starts with a sunny day…" Muzy sang out, then hummed. Marine hummed the tune to herself as she continued her excited search, her clothes becoming soaked from the sea water.

"Marine, your getting yourself wetter then a fish, mate. Perhaps you should stop?" Muzy suggested as he played his guitar, though stopped humming,

"No drama, mate." Marine dismissed Muzy's idea quickly as she suddenly saw a light crimson light in the waters. It grew from small to big, then big to small. The Raccoon splashed in the glow's direction and came across the shape she had seen wandering in the water before. It was a doll. "Hey cobber!" Marine hollered in zeal. "I found something ripper!"

The Koala left his guitar under the cool shadow of the palm tree and scampered in Marine's direction. "What did ya find, mate?" He inquired to the young Raccoon.

Marine's gloved hands scooped up the sodden item and hold it. The little Aussie examined the doll quickly, startled by its strange appearance. It looked like that fox bloke Tails. The doll looked like it had been through much for it was heavily stitched up and it had an depressing air about it. Marine could tell the doll needed some love.

"It's a doll, bloke." Marine said as she showed the sodden doll to Muzy. The Koala took it from her gently and looked it over with an puzzled face.

"It looks like that fox-boy, mate." Muzy mused as he returned the Tails clone to Marine, who took it back gently and left the waters.

Marine sat in the sand near Muzy's guitar and placed the sad-looking doll on the ground besides her, watching with wide blue eyes as the Koala returned to his guitar and played some more music. Marine happily sang along with Muzy before placing the Tails doll on her lap. "Ya know, cobber," Marine began as she looked at the wet doll on her lap before staring up at the guitar-playing Koala. He looked at the youngster with an eyebrow cocked. "I'm goin' to fix the mate up. He looks sad."

Muzy felt as if the doll were watching him with emotionless red eyes as he looked at Marine while playing his stringed instrument. "You know what, Aussie." Muzy said with an grin. "I believe your right, Marine. The poor thing needs some attention,"

Though deep inside, something about that doll wasn't right.


	2. Act 2: Lunch

**Elkpelt: Okay, soon the entire plot will evolve. But for now, enjoy this short chapter to add some humor.**

* * *

**Act Two: Lunch**

"She'll be right," Marine was saying as she stood on the shoreline of Seagull Beach like everyday, her hands captured by the dirty and brown working gloves she wore usually skipping along the many materials that were either, powdered, twined, melted or molded that formed her growing small ship she had nick named the 'SS New Venture.' Corny name in her thought but it reminded her of the beginning adventures she had with Sonic, Tails and Blaze and couldn't help but mind thank the two Eggheads and their mustached robotic twin Captain Whisker. The young Raccoon was alone today with her new friend, the doll she had found floating in the waters. She called him many names but not to feel weird by calling him 'Tails' since he looked like her fox friend, she nicked him 'Dolly.' The bloke for some reason kept her company. Why? The little Aussie couldn't explain. "I still got lot of work to put on the bloke 'ere but it'll be worth it when I see the ol' Sheila here set off! The ol' SS New Venture will out swim my first boat, mate."

The Tails Doll, who with his usual emotionless red eyes, watched from where Marine had placed him on the white, fuzzy beach towel on the sandy floor under them. Marine decided enough was enough for today, and closed her work off to head back to Windmill Village for lunch. Muzy, as usual, fixed up something for them to eat at his home and Marine wasn't stupid enough to deny a free meal though she had never tasted the Guitar-playing Koala's cooking yet… Oh well! "Lets get going, Dolly." Marine chirped as she climbed down the small poop-deck of her growing ship and pounced on the soft and crispy floor below. "Muzy, the bloke made a meal. Don't wanna be late eh?" She smiled a crooked grin at the Tails clone as she picked him up and skipped off for the small village she resigned in. Home sweet home or prison? Marine did not know.

The Village was in a buzz as usual, the village folk were skipping down the pathways in excitement, or at the big old Windmill that was perched on the faraway hill. Speaking of that old Mill, an old Toucan who was considered nameless was usually there with some other folk, fixing up the old thing to keep it steady. The Toucan was an old sailor if the naïve Aussie remembered right, he had sailed farther then _any _man, woman, or child. Marine had the Tails doll in her arms and close to her chest as she skipped down the pathway to the small hut that belonged to good-old Muzy. The girl stopped to wave in excitement at an old Koala who was busy as a bee fixing a necklace of shells that looked fresh from Seagull Beach. The older woman nodded with a toothless smile before tending to her necklace again, her furry gray hands working their best with the needle to sweep the poked shell in the thin string. Marine decided after their meal, she'd give Tails Doll a tour of good old Windmill Village. The Raccoon rudely entered through the door with a loud _slam. _She peaked around though found the Koala, Muzy, on the ground on his caboose; his hand messaging a bruise that was forming on his gray-haired forehead.

"Hello, Marine." He muttered through clenched teeth as he got to his feet with some effort. "Couldn't ya give me some warnin' before comin' in 'ere?" Muzy inquired. He lifted his hand and knocked on thin air; smirking. "Ya know regular Aussies would knock before enterin' someone's home…"

Marine simply rolled her eyes and took a seat by falling backwards into the wooden chair set by the small, square table made of Palm tree wood. "I'mma Captain, Muzy." She pointed out as she leaned into her seat, the Tails clone set on her lap as she put her hands behind her head. "So I don't need to knock, mate!" She declared smugly.

Muzy's eyes rolled at her smugness as he replied. "Let me get the lunch you little ankle biter." Marine seemed to glare as he smiled and headed for the nearby counter. Muzy's home wasn't special. It was only one room, so there was a small kitchen in the corner while his bed was just a simple blue mat near the window that hovered above it. His favorite Guitar was hanging up on the wall along with a few treasures and pictures of friends and family. Marine couldn't help but smile at one of the pictures that clung to the tan-papered wall. It was of Sonic, Tails and Blaze. Sonic, being his usual cocky self, was grinning a smile that could easily be called 'mouth breaking' for it seemed every tooth could be seen. He was giving a thumbs up to the camera as he grinned, his other arm around Tails' shoulders in a friendly one-armed brotherly hug. The yellow-furred fox-boy was smiling as well, though his face was more softer. His eyes were closed in a cheerful manner, or he was just flinching from the stupid camera flash. Though either way, the small boy looked happy. Blaze on the under hand could be called… A sour puss in this picture. She was at Sonic's other side and seemed to be trying to shy her way out of the picture, though a work-gloved hand (That belonged to Marine) was gripped on her left arm to keep her there, so it caused her to look that way with an irritated face. Marine remembered that. She missed them. Though, her eyes were carried to Muzy's shape as he carried two bowls in his arms. It smelled… strange.

"Eat up, cobber," Muzy chirped as he placed the Raccoon's serving in front of her. Marine gave it a distrustful sniff before eying Muzy. The older animal grinned foolishly. "Aw, relax, mate." He chuckled. "I didn't poison your grub."

Marine took her spoon and wagged it in Muzy's face as he sat down. "It better not be, ya dingo." She threatened. "Or I'll plan ya a trip to Davy Jones' Locker!" Muzy just snickered as he took his own spoon and took a bite of the soup. Marine lowered her eating tool from the content Koala's face and dipped it in the offered meal. She took her serving up slowly and gave it a sniff before asking again. "What kind of soup is this, mate?" She looked suspicious.

"Its clam chowder." He answered simply as he swallowed and dug in for some more.

Marine then took a bite. It felt as if someone had peppered her tongue and dipped it into something nasty. She cringed with a yell, which made her spoon become a violent utensil of death. It flew through the air and smacked Muzy in the face, making him release his own spoon in surprise so it dropped into his bowl with a small splash. Marine made a face. "Yuck!"

Muzy didn't looked hurt but just confused. "What?"

"It taste like something' you'd find ina trash can!" She replied childishly as she used the nearby napkin to dab her tongue; trying to absorb the nasty tasting liquid that had been inside her mouth.

"Guess ya don't like clams?" Muzy inquired, laughing as Marine wiped her mouth in desperate zeal. The Raccoon pouted afterwards and hugged Tails Doll close. Muzy cocked an eyebrow in amusement as she left the hut with eagerness; not daring to ever taste the Koala's cooking again.


End file.
